Duo--TV=INSANE!!!
by Can Of Beans
Summary: The G-Boyz Get one of my Teachers (No 4th Wall Breach!) and Duo goes Crazy! Chapters 1 and 2...ChibiKuja Chan CoWrote, and there is probably self-insertion in her sections.
1. Week 1

Disclaimer-HAPPINESS…IS A GUN-DAM (STOMP STOMP BLAST BLAST) HAP-PI-NESS…IS A GUN-DAM…But I'm not happy, nor do I own any part of G-Wing

Disclaimer-HAPPINESS…IS A GUN-DAM (STOMP STOMP BLAST BLAST) HAP-PI-NESS…IS A GUN-DAM…But I'm not happy, nor do I own any part of G-Wing. (BTW, if you know what song that was, you rule.)This is a fic about one of my homework assignments…yes, this actually was a homework thing…feel free to send sympathy letters…BTW, in the middle of this story, ChibiKujaChan takes over as author…

_NO TV WEEK_

** **

**It was a fine day in L2. Duo was in school (Work with me here) during second period on Friday. He was putting his things away when his teacher told the class,**

** **

**Te-Oh yes! I almost forgot! Starting Monday, you'll all have to not watch TV for 5 days as an assignment. You also have to have it signed by a responsible adult…**

** **

**D-WHAT?! That's not fair! Why should you have control over my leisure time!?**

** **

**Te-Get over it. It's due Monday.**

** **

**D-But I can't miss any of my shows!**

** **

**Te-Have someone tape it!**

** **

**D-Quatre's VCR isn't working!**

** **

**Te-I don't care.**

** **

**D-You can't require us not to watch TV just because you're insane!**

** **

**Te-It's not required…you'll just lose the 150 points…**

** **

**D-Grrrr... ohhh…MNMMNMN…INJUSTICE!**

** **

**Te-Now don't you start that Chang boy's crap.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Day one…**

** **

**D-Ok, maybe I can do this…I'll just do something else, like the computer!**

** **

**But of course…**

** **

**D-Quatre, where's your computer?**

**Q-In the shop…SOMEONE overloaded it with pictures of Catherine…**

** **

**W-I'm telling you, it wasn't me!!!**

** **

**T-You're the only one in here named onnahatr01! And, your password is exeptcatherine!**

** **

**D-Screw this…I'm going outside…*does so***

** **

**D-AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!! ACID RAIN!**

**So, Duo decided to just sit down…**

** **

**D-Ok, this is boring…**

**Eventually he made it…through the first day.**

** **

**Te-How's the project coming?**

** **

**D-I hate you.**

** **

**Te-Shut up, Duo…**

** **

**D-Grrrr…**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Day 2…**

** **

**D-This has got to be the most SADISTIC thing any teacher has ever done to me! There is NOTHING to do, and sitting is just too…too…oh, no- the effects of withdrawal are hitting…crap…ARRRRRRGH …too…strong…(laughing diabolically) heh…heh heh… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

** **

**Suddenly, Duo was insane…or more insane than he already was…he retreated to his room and stayed there the rest of the day.**

** **

**Te-How's No TV week coming?**

** **

**D-JUST DANDY THANK YOU!!!**

** **

**Te-Jeez, you don't have to shout.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Day Three**

**Duo found paint…**

** **

**D-(Quatre's insane laugh that he does when his sister dies) Heh heh…hehhehheh…**

** **

**When all the others got home (they had gone during the day for various errands)…**

** **

**Q-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! MY HOUSE!!!!!**

** **

**T-(reading the graffiti)No TV and No Computer Make Duo Bad Boy…uh-oh.**

** **

**W-INJUSTICE!**

** **

**H-Sounds like the Shin-**

** **

**Q-Shhhhhh!!! You wanna get sued for infringement!?**

** **

**H-Oh yeah. What are we gonna do?**

** **

*****AUTHOR SWITCH*** **

** **

**Khehe…MY TURN! Okie dokie. Don't sue me for anything I put in this ficcie, I don't own any of these characters, the most valuable thing you'd get if you sued me would be my PS2 and you would have to pry it from my cold, lifeless fingers if you really wanted it that bad. So uh, here we go. There are gonna be more characters in my part of the ficcie, so if people just start popping up, don't be afraid. ONWARD TO PERIOD TWO! **

** **

**Key thingy;an = Authors Note**

**::ate cheese monkeys:: = action**

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Day Four~**

** **

**::After scrubbing the graffiti off of the wall and almost getting sued for infringement, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, Oh, and add Kuja and Sephiroth, are sitting all in the front row in Ms.EnglishTeachers period two class, waiting for Ms.EnglishTeachers class to start::**

** **

** **

**Duo: ::rocking back and forth in his chair mumbling about how he missed Undergrads:: Gimpygimpygimpycalcalcalcalnitznitznitzrocorockorockorocko…I miss you friends…I hope to see you again……………**

** **

**Quatre and Trowa: ::passing notes:: **

** **

**Kuja: ::looking into a compact and putting on lipstick (an-to those of you who don't know who Kuja is, in case you are confused, Kuja is a guy…who…wears makeup…..-_-;;) ::**

** **

**Wufei: O_O;; Why do you wear makeup, like the diabolical onnas that are going to take over this world and be evil and such?**

** **

**Kuja: Simple. I'm a narcissist.**

** **

**Wufei: Narcawhat??**

** **

**Kuja: Nevermind. **

** **

**Sephiroth: ::scribbling in his binder about ways to kill Ms.ET slowly and very painfully::**

** **

**Ms.ET: ::snaps out of her little world filled with pronouns and direct objects, talking like she's drunk out of her butt:: Cla~~ss……..I vood like ta kno~w how No TV Week is going fo~rr yoooou. **

** **

**Duo: ::jumps up in his chair:: You wanna know HOW IT'S GOING?? Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll friend……::hops up and down:: I just may break my face from BANGING IT AGAINST THE WALL MS.TEACHERLADAY!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** **

**Sephiroth: Hey, that's MY maniacal laugh!**

** **

**Duo: ::glares at Sephiroth: Well it's MINE NOW MISTER ::breaks out into song::wELcOmE TO The TrAGic KINGDOOOOOMMMMMM!!!! CORNFIELDS OF POPCORN HAVE YET TO- ::hit on the head with a piece of paper:: (an- no, I do not own No Doubt)**

** **

**Wufei: Sit down Maxwell!!!**

** **

**Duo: wararararaararararraa ::sits down::**

** **

**Trowa: ……….::silence, duh::**

** **

**Quatre: ::raises hand enthusiastically:: Oh! Lemme answer!**

** **

**Ms.ET: Okie dokie Mr. Winner ANSWA la questio~n!**

** **

**Quatre: ::a bit disturbed:: It's been fine! I had a lot of fun playing with my dollies and my tea set and other Quatre-like stuff. ::smiles all Kawaii-ish::**

** **

**Ms.ET: O~K then. Mr. Sephiroth would you like to answer?**

** **

**Sephiroth: I have told you to address me as Almighty Silver-haired Demi-god who Is aBetter Villain Than Kuja!**

** **

**Kuja: ::glare::**

** **

**Ms.ET: Well, I'll be the lead singer in Karn Evil 9 by Emerson Lake and Palmer if you answer el questionaaaaaaa. (an-Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends, we're so glad you cloud attend, come inside, come inside!)**

** **

**Sephiroth: I want this homework project to burn.**

** **

**Duo: ::jumps up in his chair:: LETS RUN FREE!! LIKE THE GAAZELLS IN THE TREE!!!! ::runs to the door:: Follow me comrades! The rebellion has begun! (an-um, we're reading animal farm…..)**

** **

**Everyone: ::cheers and runs outside with Duo::**

** **

**::Lunch Period::**

** **

**:::Everyone involved in the Battle of Room 116a are sitting in the office, facing the principal, who is, strangely, Milliardo Peacecraft, and the vice principal, who is, strangely, Kefka…?::**

** **

**Milliardo: ::talking in a hillbilly accent:: I~m Miliaardooo Peacecraft! Yous chilldereeen has been veery veeery bad todays. Plese, vice principeeel Keefka, puunish them profuuslay**

** **

**Kefka: SiSiSiSenor! ::lets out his queer, strange, disturbing laugh:: Uuuuweeheheeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::over and over again::**

** **

**Duo: NO! MUST NOT SUCCUMB! ::runs home in five seconds flat::**

** **

**:::::all dark in the house::**

** **

**Duo: ::whips out a Tricycle, rides it down the hall::**

** **

**::whoooooooooooooooosh::**

** **

**Duo: reaches the end of the hall, two twins that look like Can of Beans are standing there::**

** **

**CoB twins: Come play with us Duo. **

** **

**Duo: Okie peaches! ::pummels through the wall:: **

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** **

**~~~~Day five!! Last day!!~~~~**

** **

**:The next day, Duo is wearing Wufei's little black shoes, Sephiroth's hair-style, Quatre's purple vest, Trowa's clown mask, and Kuja's thong-like thingy:: **

** **

**::In second period English class……………:::**

** **

**Duo: ::walks in, everyone stares:: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's JOHNNY!**

** **

**Everyone: o_OO_oO_O**

** **

**Ms.ET: Duo! That outfit is against the dress-code! **

** **

**Duo: Oooh reAAAAALLLY?**

** **

**Ms.ET: The mask is too…..clown-like, and the thong is too revealing!**

** **

**Duo: Thaaaaaaaaatz maakes no sense. Kuja's wearing a thong-like thing! **

** **

**Kuja: It looks good on me, so it's not against the dress-code.**

** **

**Ms.ET: Well, because of your misleadingness Duo, you have caused Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Kuja, Sephiroth and yourself a whole 'nother week of No TV!!!!!!!!!! ::sadistic, evil, English-teacher laugh::**

** **

**All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

** **

**Duo: monkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkey**

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! I have declared this To Be Continued! So, Can of Beans, I bet you didn't plan for this but I'm gonna make you write the first part of next weeks. Then switch. I don't care if you don't like that idea, TOO BAD ::singing:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** **

**~~~AUTHOR SWITCH~~~~~~~**

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **


	2. Week 2 (Or Half of it Anyway)

Disclaimer-Ah, Sit on it and rotate

Disclaimer-Ah, Sit on it and rotate.You know what I mean.

Please give suggestions…I'm out of Ideas…Also, Flame ChibiKujaChan beyond a crisp for making me keep this up.

NO TV WEEK 2

Ms. ET-And don't Forget!!!No TVs for you seven! :Bell Rings:

Back at Home…

D-TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q-We CAN'T, Duo, thanks to you!

T-Yeah, and Voyager ends this week!

W-THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!

H-Shut up, Wufei.We need to get rid of Ms. ET.

Seph-I have a sword…

Kuja-WE KNOW YOU HAVE A SWORD!!!Now, does anyone know where I left my eyeshadow?

H-No…check your purse…Now, Does anyone know a way to get ET fired?

D-I KNOW!!!WE COULD TAKE AN INQUISITIVE LITTLE DOGGIE, DEEP FAT FRY IT, AND SHOOT HIM INTO THE OZONE LAYER!!!THIS WOULD MAKE A HOLE INTO THE FARTZONE, WHICH IS WHERE ALL OF THE FARTS GO, AND CAUSE IT TO DESCEND UPON ET'S HOUSE!!!THEN, SHE SHALL BE SO WEAKENED, WE CAN TRICK HER INTO SIGNING A RESIGNATION!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T-…No.

D-But I wanna deep fat fry a puppy!I wanna I wanna I wanna!!!!!!

Duo then ran off.No one looked for him since without him, they could work easier.

Q-I got it.First we…

Hehhehheh.I love this.Now I don't have to finish the day, I can dump it on ChibiKujaChan!!!MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

/\/\/\/\AUTHOR SWITCH/\/\/\/\


End file.
